John T. Kenney
|parent(s)= |spouse(s)=Peggy Kenney |children= }} John Theodore Eardley Kenney (16 May 1911 - December 1972), known as John T. Kenney, was the illustrator of the Railway Series books from The Eight Famous Engines to Gallant Old Engine, after which he retired after developing eye trouble. Biography Kenney trained to be an artist at Leicester College of Art, and then took up a job at a firm called J. E. Slater, where he later met his future wife, Peggy. In World War II, Kenney served in the 121st Light AA Regiment, during which time he made many sketches of the D-Day landings and the sweep of the Allies across Europe.John Theodore Kenney on Kibworth Village As well as being a commercial artist, Kenney illustrated two self-written books - "The Grey Pony" in 1954 and "The Shetland Pony" the next year. Unfortunately, sickness meant he had to resign and take a job in freelance art. Edmund Ward commissioned him to illustrate a series called "Hunter Hawk, Skyway Detective" and "The Eight Famous Engines". He also illustrated several titles for Ladybird Books, including "The Story of Nelson", "Florence Nightingale", and "King Alfred the Great" and most notably "Tootles The Taxi" which, like Thomas, is coincidentally about anthropomorphic vehicles.An afternoon with John Kenney on Ladybird fly away home The book focused on short rhymes for every character in the book,these characters include: "Tootles The Taxi", "Stumbles the steamroller", "Co-co the caravan", and much more.Tootling About on The Wee Web In 1968, six years after retiring from illustrating The Railway Series, he lost sight in one eye. His health began to fail in the early 1970s, and he died in December of 1972, the same year an exhibition of his paintings was held in Chicago, USA. He was nominated for a Green Plaque Award for several yearsFinalists from the last round of nominations on Leicestershire County Council, but was recognized on 13 June 2019 as one of twelve of Leicestershire's most famous people and buildings.Honour for Thomas the Tank Engine illustrator on Leicestershire County CouncilThomas the Tank Engine illustrator honoured on BBC News Books Illustrated The Eight Famous Engines Duck and the Diesel Engine The Little Old Engine The Twin Engines Branch Line Engines Gallant Old Engine * Railway Map of the Island of Sodor Trivia * Kenney was born in the same Leicester as his predecessor C. Reginald Dalby and trained at Leicester College of Art. * In the fourth illustration of Percy Takes the Plunge, a tanker has a face and this is the only time in the Railway series. * In the sixth illustration of Steam Roller, a blue car's the number plate is "[[Minor Vehicle Characters#JTK 62|'JTK' 62]]" referring to the initials of Kenney and the year of publication. Gallery File:JohnTKenney2.jpeg File:JohnTKenney3.jpeg File:JohnT.KenneyPlaque.png|Green Plaque File:SteamRollerRS6.png|A blue car's numberplate is "JTK 62" in Steam Roller References See Also * Category:John T. Kenney Illustrations External Link * John T Kenney on Sodor Island Fansite es:John T. Kenney he:ג'ון תיאודור קני ja:ジョン・ケニー pl:John T. Kenney Category:Illustrators Category:People